Jack Skellington
Jack Skellington, also known as the "Pumpkin King", is the lead character and the main protagonist in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, and all Nightmare Before Christmas media. Jack is a tall skeleton who wears a black pin-striped suit complete with a bat-bowtie. He has earned the title of Pumpkin King by being so terrifying to humans, a clearly well-earned title as it appears he is even able to scare the monsters that occupy the town. He lives in Halloween Town, a world based solely on the holiday of Halloween. The official film soundtrack contains an epilogue not in the film, stating that "many years later" Santa Claus returned to Halloween Town to visit Jack. He discovered that Jack had "four or five skeleton children at hand" who play together in a xylophone band. Given the ending of the movie, it can be assumed that these children are Jack and Sally's. Jack is voiced by Chris Sarandon, and his singing voice is provided by Danny Elfman. The Nightmare Before Christmas The story begins with the grand finale of Halloween Town's Halloween celebration, which is hailed by the return of Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. When Jack sneaks away from the adoring citizens, it is revealed that he is tired of the same old Halloween routine. He wonders off to the Graveyard to lament over his unfulilled desires, which is heard by Sally, hiding behind a tombstone. Sally understands how Jack feels but he enters the Hinterlands with Zero before she reveals herself. Accidentally sleepwalking through the Hinterlands, Jack stumbles upon a place in the forest he has never been before. What he finds is a grove of trees with colorful doors leading to other Holiday Worlds. Jack is drawn toward the Christmas door and opens it, finding Christmas Town. Inspired by and infatuated with the holiday, he attempts with little success to explain it to the citizens of Halloween Town. After obsessively researching it, he decides that this year the citizens of Halloween Town will manage Christmas, in the hopes of "improving" it. Sally on the other hand, has a premonition that his plans for Christmas will be a disaster. She attempts to warn him, but Jack is too wrapped up into "his" Christmas to recognize her warnings and politely dismisses her fear. Sally's premonition proves to be right: Not really understanding the "spirit" of Christmas, the citizens of Halloween Town create a celebration of the macabre rather than of joy. Jack, dressed as Santa Claus ("Sandy Claws" as Jack calls him) unintentionally brings terror rather than joy to the children of the world. Wanting "Sandy Claws" to rest, Jack had ordered a trio of trick-or-treaters, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, to bring Santa to Halloween Town. However, after Santa is first brought to Jack and greeted warmly by him, the three take him to their master, Oogie Boogie, who mocks, tortures, and plans to eventually kill Santa with his sadistic games. Sally attempts to rescue Santa Claus after discovering that military forces are planning to defeat Jack, but she is captured too. Upon realizing the error of his ways, Jack overcomes his identity crisis and reaffirms himself as the Pumpkin King. Determined to set things right, Jack returns to Halloween Town, where he discovers that Santa has been taken to Oogie's Lair and that Sally is also there. He manages to rescue Santa and Sally, and defeat Oogie Boogie. Santa Claus returns to the real world to save Christmas and, as a sign of no hard feelings, gives Halloween Town a taste of true Christmas spirit, fulfilling Jack's former desire to a limited extent. Jack also finds Sally on the Spiral Hill blanketed in snow and reveals his own affection for her. At the film's end, the two embrace and share a kiss while Zero looks on. James & the Giant Peach In the movie "James & the Giant Peach" (Directed by Henry Selick), Jack Skellington makes a "minute longer than brief " appearrance as the undead pirate captain of a sunken ship in the North Atlantic. His crew consists of a viking version of Paul Bunyan, an eskimo, Ragetti, & Donald Duck. When Centipede finds him, he makes 2 referrences to him; "Skellington", & "Jack-pot". He spends most of his appearance saying "aargh", trying to catch, follow, or pick up his head, which keeps getting rolled around & tossed like a potato. When centipede leaves, he comes out with the compass, Jack's hat, sword, & arm. Personality Jack is very much a gentleman, graceful and patient in equal measures. Jack never loses his temper or calm and can usually be counted upon to do what is in everyone's best interest. Though his logic is sound, his reasoning can be questioned at times; he was quite thorough in his Christmas research but opted to go with what he and his friends knew when he decided to give Sandy Claws this year off and take over for him. He was also oblivious to Sally's feelings for him throughout most of the story, showing that while among the more intelligent citizens of Halloween Town, he is a bit of a dope at reading people's feelings. This is backed up by the fact that he barely even recognized Santa Claus's distress when they first met. It seems that Jack might be slightly naive at times, as shown that he trusted Lock, Shock, and Barrel enough that he believed that they would simply get him Santa Claus without causing trouble, despite them being allied with Oogie Boogie and being heavily armed. And he didn't realize all the chaos he was causing on Christmas Eve before it was too late. He is rare to anger and hardly ever raise his voice, but Jack was unable to contain his contempt for Oogie Boogie and did not hesitate to severely punish his old foe for endangering his friends with grim dedication. It is also shown that Jack is incredibly curious, and loves to explore and discover. This is shown by his immediate fascination with Christmas and his excitement upon finding it. The musical number "What's This?" demonstrates his excited, upbeat personality very well as we see him dashing from one thing to the next, like an excited child. Abilities It appears that Jack, being undead, may be immortal, and may or may not feel physical pain. At the climax of "This Is Halloween", he sets himself on fire without serious injury. He also has the ability to remove bones from his body. Jack can take off his head (to "recite Shakespearean quotations") and remove ribs to play fetch with his dog Zero. Despite this inability to feel pain, Jack reacts negatively when Sally accidentally pricks his thumb with a needle. Jack also is very flexible for being a skeleton and possesses incredible agility which makes it easy for him to climb ledges and walls. Occasionally hints are made to further powers, particularly during an episode in one of the original film's video-game spin-offs, in which he fights Oogie Boogie and his army of bugs with fire and ice magic as well as possible dark and musical magic. In the Kingdom Hearts series, he also can use dark magic. This appears to be unfaithful to the original story, as Tim Burton has stated on the audio commentary for The Nightmare Before Christmas, that Halloween Town does not possess any "magic". Weapons In the original film's video-game spin-offs jack utilizes a wide verety of powerful weapons. Frog gun the frog gass sprayer was give to jack by the mayor to help him fight oogie boogie and his bug minions. it is a frog shaped bug sprayer that he uses to howes down buds it will kill dugs on contact. it has a long range and can be used rapidly over and over with out rest. later Doctor Finklestein upgrads the luncer so it can by charde for more power and fire even longer with out stuping. the gas clod is now big and has a frog face. Bat boomarang a invention of the grate doctor finkelstien contray to what the name may imply it buse not fution has a boomerage but instead seem to preduse a live attack bat that trafuse in a strate line tords the enemie inflickdign damage. he can fire a bout three in arowe with befor brifly stoping. can be used to disable electric walls and baries. later one of the vampire brothers will deliver an upgrade to jack that makes the bumerang more power full. it now splits into three redbats some times one will have a skelition head on it just like jacks that one will do more damage. Pumpkin Bombs Jack resived the pumkin Pacth from Corpes kid after he releast him from the giants possed pumkin. it can brake any bairor marked with a pumkin the only weapon that can do so. Gum shoes a present from the melting man super sticky shows that help jack claim to high places. spice botle a spealce potion mad for him by big witch with a potion cald the punkin king bust when druken it sets jack a lite alowing him to jet from one drection to a nother burning all in his path. later the mayor gifes jack a chily paper upgrading his spice botles powers leting him stay lit longer and fly throw the air in a strate line. he now also resimbles his pumkin king costume more and you can see his chard bouns thaw the fir. bat lantern a lanter with wings given to jack by the mayor so he can find lock shock and barle in the dark after they vandilised all the street lights. Soul Robber The Soul Robber is Jack Skellington's weapon from the videogame: The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. It was created by Dr. Finklestein and given to Jack. When Oogie Boogie is resurrected, Jack uses it to fight off enemies. Form jack has many cost that grant him speacal powers. Pumpkin King a magic costume jack use for his preformanes but it also has speace magic powers. it can beperchest at the witches magic shop. it alows jack to control fire. at first jack needs red souls to feul the suit but if you get the withes to upgrade the suit three times it will have un limited power. flame thrower jack sipts out a stream of flames that can blast away enemies as long has your redsoul count is full. fire bomb when used jack will send out a powerful ring of fire damaging any enemys with range FIRE POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! santa jack this jacks santa costumes used by jack in his feld chrismas atemped. after dr.friclstein is set free from oogies control he returns all the feld crismas gifts as weapons. to fight oogie and his soldiers. scared stif:a scary jack in the box that stuns enemys re-possession:a expotion of weed that makes enems forget the anger cold front: a plast of freesing could that frizes enimes pumpkin shield:a shelid for jack(easy mode only) pudle jack in the pumkin king in doctor frankienstians lad he can stand on a pudle after witch luches will janp on him and turn him in to a pudle like blob. alowing him to navigate the mase of buzals in the lab at the other end will turn him back to normal. tall jack in the pumkin king there are serten ghost jack can grab onto to make himself get strets super tall so he can get to new areus. Video Game Appearances The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King Jack Skellington is first chronologically seen in The Pumpkin King, many years before the events of Nightmare. He is noted as the king of Halloween Town, and its most frightening inhabitant. On Halloween Eve, Jack plans for his best Halloween tricks yet, whilst Oogie Boogie plots to seize control of Halloween Town, sending Lock, Shock, and Barrel to kidnap him, though accidentally kidnapping Sally instead. Oogie launches an attack on Halloween Town with an army of bugs. Jack discovers this after seeing the Town Square deserted and with info from the Mayor. While the bugs attack the town, Jack also finds that Lock, Shock, and Barrel have been wreaking havoc. After defeating a massive spider in the Town Square, Jack returns to his own house, only to find it, too, under the control of bugs. Traveling through his house and bringing his pet dog, Zero alongside him, Jack is trapped by Lock, Shock, and Barrel, forced to use Zero to guide him out through the chimney. After the Mayor unlocks the door to Doctor Finklestein's Lab after hearing a boom from it, where Jack discovers Dr. Finklestein trapped by a Giant Snake. He defeats the snake and is given the task by Dr. Finklestein to find his ragdoll assistant, Sally. Jack travels through the Pumpkin Patch to search after the Corpse Kid, who ran away, and finds him trapped by a Possessed Pumpkin. He frees him, but the Kid is quickly kidnapped by Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Jack chases after the three kids, and frees the Corpse Kid yet again, but is baited into a trap by Lock, Shock, and Barrel, and forced to escape to the Graveyard. He returns to the Town Square to find the Wolfman being attacked by leeches, having been driven mad by "Bad Blood" machines having been put in the leeches' acid baths by Lock, Shock, and Barrel. He destroys the machines, turning the leeches to normal, and returns back to the Graveyard to find the Melting Man. While searching for him, he is sent on a ridiculous task by the Mayor to uncover all of his lunch ingredients. After placing the ingredients in the cauldron, they form the Melting Man, having been placed in the cauldron by Oogie. Jack returns to the Pumpkin Patch to find the Witches. He finds one of them, who informs him that her sister is out looking for ingredients for Jack's "Pumpkin King" elixir. Jack finds the sister and retrieves a mushroom from her to complete the elixir, but finds that the mushroom will explode shortly after harvesting it. He is forced to run back to the other sister, and she completes the elixir for him. Jack returns to the Graveyard, finding that Lock, Shock, and Barrel have been breaking the entire town's street lights. Jack confronts them, but they distract him and run, trapping them. Jack manages to find another way out and returns to Dr. Finklestein's lab, where he finds that the Doctor is trapped out of his lab, with Igor having run off and the security system out of control. He finds Igor trapped, and the security panels under attack by a massive bug. The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge Tired of using the same old themes over and over on Halloween, Jack Skellington goes to Doctor Finkelstein, who gives him the Soul Robber, an invention that changes shape. Jack decided to leave Halloween Town to get new ideas for Halloween frights. When Jack comes back to town, he finds that Oogie Boogie has been resurrected. Now Jack has to set things right again. Jack dances, fights, and sings in this game to attack Oogie Boogie's minions. Jack is portrayed as inept to some degree in this game. It should be noted that Chris Sarandon did both the speaking and singing voice for Jack in this game. Elfman only provided the singing voice in the original film due to his personal request. Kingdom Hearts Jack Skellington appears in 6 installments of the Kingdom Hearts video game series, including Kingdom Hearts:1 ,chain of memories, rechain of memories, 2, final mix1 and final mix+2. He inhabits the world of Halloween Town, where the evil Heartless threatens its denizens. The games' main protagonists, Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy, befriend Jack and together they battle the Heartless and also Oogie Boogie. In combat, Jack uses some of his scary powers with demonstrations of some magic, making him a formidable sorcerer. Chris Sarandon reprises his role for the English version, and Masachika Ichimura provides Jack's Japanese voice. Jack Skellington introduces himself to Sora, Goofy, and Donald Duck as the ruler of Halloween Town. Jack plans to use the heart that Finklestein created to control the seemingly docile Heartless to make a festival called "Heartless Halloween" so that Halloween can be frightening, but the idea fails when not only the first experiment cause the Heartless to go berserk, but Oogie Boogie steals the finished heart, and plans to use it to take over Halloween Town. At Oogie's manor, Jack, Sora, and the gang confront him. After Oogie is defeated, Jack finds out that Oogie uses dark orbs as his source of life, which Oogie combines himself with his manor to become a giant boss. Once the gang defeats Oogie once again, and his manor crumbles, revealing Halloween Town's keyhole. Jack is considerably shorter in this game than as he appeared in the movie, though he is still rather tall when compared to the game's main protagonists. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days the main character, Roxas, travels to Halloween Town to defeat Heartless. After defeating the Leechgrave Roxas sees Jack showing Dr. Finklestein a model of a creepy scarecrow that resembles Roxas. Roxas and the inhabitants of Halloween never have direct contact except for when Zero sniffs out heartless for him. In Kingdom Hearts II Sora, Donald, and Goofy travel to a Halloween/Christmas World where the characters from Halloween town and Christmas town reside. There they reunite with their old friends: Jack, Sally, and Zero. They help convince Jack that his holiday is Halloween not Christmas. While doing this they also defeat heatless. Oogie Boogie is resurrected by Maleficent and captures Santa. They rescue Santa and defeat Oogie Boogie once again. Eventually they are faced with a rogue invention of Dr. Finklestein, they destroy it after it stole presents from Santa's workshop. Trivia * Jack's Corpse Bride counterparts are Victor Van Dort and Bonejangles. *Jack Skellington makes an appearance in Bleedman's webcomic: Grim Tales Down Below. Jack is the younger brother of Grim ( The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy). *He is mentioned in the song "I Miss You" by Blink 182 when they sing "The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley, We can live like Jack and Sally if we want, Where you can always find me, We'll have Halloween on Christmas" *The reason for Jack having two voices is that they didn't have time for Chris to have singing lessons, so Danny took over. However, Danny does not take part in The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. *The official film soundtrack CD contains an epilogue not in the film, stating that "many years later" Santa returned to Halloween Town to visit Jack, where he discovered that Jack had "four or five skeleton children at hand" who play together in a xylophone band. Given the ending of the movie, it can be assumed that these children are Jack and Sally's. *Jack hosts the "Halloween Screams" Halloween fireworks at Disneyland in Anaheim, California Category:Halloween Town Residents Category:Soul eater Category:Skeletons Category:Monsters